Seven Years Without You
by Ms. Fearlesgamr
Summary: Have you ever wonder what Doranbolt went through the seven years everyone disappeared? Well this story is about Doranbolt who regrets not telling Wendy his true feelings, for the next few years are harsh but what will he do when he sees her again?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this my first fan fiction on Doranbolt/Mest x Wendy, I really love this shipping and I decided I wanted to write a fan fiction on it sooo here it is! (Sorry for how short this chapter seems the other chapters are much longer than this... Maybe...) Anyways, enjoy guys and I'll post the next chapters when I get time .

Chapter 1

"I have to stay here Mest. I'm apart of Fairy Tail, I just can't leave my nakama here to fight alone.", Wendy said with her hands behind her back. Her long navy blue hair gently blowing in the breeze.

He could feel how his insides twisted when he couldn't make her leave. "You know my real name is Doranbolt, and I just want to be able to save someone at least.", Doranbolt said while looking at her small figure. All he could manage was a little smile and a shrug. It wasn't right for the magic council to just leave them here. He felt as if he had a right to protect her even though he only knew her for a few days hiding in the guild.

He remembered when he first walked into the guild he made sure to put fake memories of himself into everyone's minds before walking in to greet them. Then he saw her blue hair in long pigtails, and her green dress. She turned around and he saw her big brown eyes, then her smile, "Mest! Welcome back!", she said while on her tippy toes waving at him. She giggled then turned back around talking to her cat Carla who was on the table holding a mission request paper. She was the first person he noticed when he walked in.

He heard a small voice say, "Mest someone's coming." Blinking he looked up to see figures coming out of the tree line running. It was team Natsu, they were looking for Wendy after they saw the flare.

Wendy turned around to say something to Mest again, but only to find the flowers and the grass behind her. Where did he go? Wendy pouted, and she turned on her heels.

"Yo Wendy! There you are we have been looking for you! Are you okay, you look sad?", Natsu said while supporting Lucy who looked badly wounded.

In a scratchy voice Lucy said, "Yeah you okay wens?", Then she flinched. Natsu looked worriedly at her then at Lucy.

"Yeah I'm okay, here let me heal you. Natsu put her down right here gently.", Wendy gave a small forced smile as she bent down to tend to Lucy's wounds. All her nakama are fighting, they need her help, but why would he leave her? Maybe he went to get help from the council, he wouldn't just leave her here right?

Erza spoke up making Wendy leave her thoughts, "where's your partner Mest? Wasn't he suppose to be in the S-class exam with you?"

Then gray, who didn't even have his clothes on casually said, "yeah we fought against you guys, where did he go?"

Wendy didn't know how to answer, so she finished healing Lucy's wounds in silence, "Mest? Well.. H-he's not apart of Fairy Tail... He's from the magic council." Everyone looked at her with surprise, not knowing if she was serious or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's the next chapter, and for some reason these chapters are looking short... But I hope you enjoy this anyways. Ship Mest/Doranbolt x Wendy!

Chapter 2

Doranbolt could hear the group talking from where he stood in the tree line. He could barely hear Erza when she said, "The magic council?! Wendy when did you find out? Is this a joke?! How is he eve-."

"Erza he snuck himself in a few days ago. His magic can make memories and erase them as well, and no it's not a joke.", Wendy said with a hushed voice. She looked down at her feet as her hair covered part of her face.

"Wendy you still haven't told me how you found out.", Erza's voice was more concerned than serious.

Shifting her feet Wendy said, "Well he told me himself not too long ago, even though he isn't officially apart of fairy tail... He is to me, I still consider him my nakama."

After a moment of trying to wrap her brain around this, Erza said, "Oh...Well as long as he isn't a threat to us. We don't need any more people to fight with on this island. I just hope the magic council helps us."

That's when Doranbolt decided it was best to leave. Of course Lahar will be looking for him, and he could convince the council on helping Fairy Tail, Erza said it herself. Teleporting and Moments later Doranbolt was back on the magic council's ship, only to see everyone running around moving things here and there.

"Oh Doranbolt just the man I was going to looking for, we have to go, like right now.", Lahar said while starting up a commutation lacrima.

Doranbolt's heart dropped, then said frantically, "W-Wait what about Fairy Tail?! We can't just leave them here, Zeref could kill them all-", he was cut short by a familiar voice, "Doranbolt, yes? We council members took the best possible choice. By saving millions, we will only let these few die for all our safety."

He saw the council members sitting around a meeting table. The commutation lacrima was a huge blue sphere. Then the chairman stood up, "If you choose to help them in any way, you will be on your own." He didn't know what he should do. He couldn't leave them to fight alone, then again just him helping wouldn't make a whole lot of difference either. Well he just left them too, he was hoping the council would help.

"Not only will you be on your own, but you will be considered as a traitor for going against the council's orders.", the chairman's voice echoed making everything go quiet.

All the crew aboard the ship looked at him, and felt their eyes on him as he stood there unmoving. The ship moved gently from side to side as people slowly started moving again.

Lahar walked up to Doranbolt, "Look once we get back to headquarters maybe we can try to ask for help, but right now it's best to leave it alone... This guild isn't good to begin with, it's a small sacrifice we are willing to make." Then he walked away leaving Doranbolt to his thoughts.

He put his head down, and clenched his fists. Saving Wendy would've been enough for him, maybe even saving a few others just for her. Why did he leave her then? Tears rolled down his face, he didn't even realize it.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here's the new chapter :3 enjoy and thanks for the review ^^ it means a lot and I hope you keep reading (this chapter is longer yay :3) anyways until next Tim- no I'm gonna say that bye! Haha

Chapter 3

It's only been a few hours since the dark guild Grimore Heart came to Fairy Tail's sacred island. Now with most of the guild members beaten, team natsu goes to fight their master, namedHades.

The whole time Wendy had to fight the best that she could, but she was unsure how this whole mess will end. With the dark guild here and with Zeref, things looked pretty bad. She was worried about Mest more than anything right now. She was pretty sure no one knew about her and Mest's "accidental" bump-in on their way to the island. While she thought about it, she blushed lightly almost getting hit. That was close, she blush deepened.

Doranbolt watched as the island was just a dot in the distance now. Even though he barely knew Wendy, he's worried sick about her. He clenched his teeth and his fists at thought that he couldn't do anything for her, well he just ran off from her. First he wanted to see if the council could help and now they won't let him leave. He wasn't sure how he should feel considering his situation. Calming down he sat at the edge of the ship, and sighed. Leaning his head on the railing, he looked up at the sky, and thought of what happened just the other day. Smirking, he brought his hand to his scar. Wendy was the only one who liked his scar, she thought of it as apart of him that made him who he is. Sitting there he tried to remember how she traced his scar with her fingers, then remembered their closeness that day.

Where could she be on the damn ship? He had been looking for her for at least an hour now, but have yet to see her. Stopping by her room for the fifth time, he still didn't see her. Closing her door he rubbed his face with his hands. This girl is going to be the death of him one day. It was already noon, so he figured he would go to the lunch hall to get something to eat. Maybe he should get her something to eat too, he thought as he walked looking down at his shoes.

While going down the stairs that lead to the lunch hall is when he "bumped" into her. He was trying to figure out what she would want to eat, but wasn't sure if she would want anything at all.

Wendy was running up the stairs while Carla and happy were flying ahead of her yelling to hurry. Hopefully Natsu hasn't figured out where she went yet.

She bumped against his shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts, "huh, hey Wendy wait!", Mest said reaching for her.

Wendy quickly turned, only to trip over her own foot causing her to fall forward. Her eyes widened as she squeaked falling towards Mest. One second she was running away from Natsu, and the next second she was up against Mest kissing him. Wendy's eyes got even more wide and her face went a bright scarlet.

He had his hands on her hips, while she had her hands on his chest gripping his shirt. Mest's face didn't change once he realized what happened other than blinking really fast.

Wendy wanted to move away as fast as she could, but she didn't. She stood there with her mouth on his. They stared at each other unmoving for what seemed like an eternity. Then Mest slowly pushed her away by her hips looking into her eyes. Wendy kept eye contact with him as she let go of his shirt and held onto his arms. Now that her lips weren't on his anymore it felt strangely cold without them.

Slowly dropping his hands from her waist, he scratched the back of his head saying, "uh.. U-um I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to do that." He turned his head away hiding the fact he was now blushing. Thinking to himself, not that I didn't like it or anything.

"Oh uh... It's fine... It was a accident right.", Wendy said brushing her bangs out of the way, giggling nervously. She never saw a boy blush as bad as he did right now, she giggled again.

Realizing that Wendy was looking at him, he looked up. Since they were on stairs she was finally eye level with him. Mest saw all different shades of brown in Wendy's eyes, from chocolate to deep Carmel. Without thinking he slowly leaned forward again. He wanted to see every little sparkle in them.

Wendy didn't know what to do, all she saw were his wonderful sea foam green eyes that reminded her of the ocean.

The closer Mest got to her face the slower he moved. He wasn't sure what he was doing or if it was the right thing, but it felt right. Well isn't she younger than him? By a few years. Doing this could mess up his whole mission. Lahar is gonna kill him, oh well.

One of his hands held the back of her head as his lips gently glided over hers. Then he stopped pulling back, but he could still feel her breathing. He could feel the warmth from her lips, he let her go in a daze. He never expected to have this feeling. Nothing could ever happen between them. The council would never allow it, and he could lose everything he worked for. What was he working for anyways? Then He realized that she had her hand on his scar, she was tracing it gently with her thumb. No one ever touched him with such kindness before, scar or not. He looked at her again trying to make sense of what he should think or how he should feel.

The whole time Wendy's heart was racing, but she wasn't scared at all. She was looking at his scar as if it hurt and touched it gently as possible. That's when she looked over to his eyes, she saw how he looked at her. As if she was something magical, like she was something priceless, never be given away. Different emotions crossed in his eyes from dazed to confusion. She wondered what this feeling was, well... love maybe?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mest watched Wendy as she traced his scar with her thumb. He only had fallen for a girl a few times, but this time it seem different. Wait, is he falling for her?, he's losing his mind.

Wendy instantly took back what she just thought. It's silly to think like that about "love", even though she had this strange feeling in her chest. She dropped her hand from his face not wanting to make anything more awkward for herself than it already was.

Mest started to go off in his own mind until he didn't feel Wendy's hand on his face anymore. He pouted a little making himself look like a child.

Wendy smiled, "I'm sorry it's just I couldn't help myself. I hope I didn't make you feel awkward or anything." Because she felt awkward.

"Oh it's okay, to tell you the truth I was kind of surprised.", then Mest chuckled.

"I'm guessing you don't like your scar then huh?", Wendy asked tilting her head, as Mest seemed to be back in his own world again. He spaces out doesn't he?

"Uh yeah I guess so, Well I think it would be better without it. Some people think I'm pretty rough looking with it, but I would disagree.", Mest had a painful look on his face as he spoke.

"Well the way I see it, if it wasn't there, then I don't think you would be Mest.", she looked down at her shoes as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Then decided to go back up the stairs.

This girl seem to surprised him a lot, considering he only knew her for a few days. He didn't say anything but turned back to head to the lunch hall again. Once he reached the door, he remembered about asking Wendy if she want anything to eat. He sighed running his hands over his face again.

Natsu came running down the hallway into Mest, practically knocking both of them over. Getting up he tried to catch his breath then scratched the back of his head as he said, "hey! Hey Mest! Have you seen Wendy I was chasing her for making me drop Erza's cake, then I lost her."

"She went up the stairs, but I don't know where she was heading.", Mest said while turning back around to head back to his room instead, losing his apatite.

"Oh... Okay.", Natsu said as he wiggled his nose smelling Something similar on him. Huh? Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. Wendy's scent was pretty strong on him. Then He smelled some food coming from the lunch hall making his mouth water, and forgot about it.

Mest rubbed his face again as he went up the stairs. Yeah this girl is something else for sure.

The same thought came to his mind again as he looked up at the sky. He wanted to believe he would see Wendy again, but it's just he doesn't know when he will see her. Little did Mest know that it will be a very, very long time before he did see her again.

Wendy didn't know what to do at the moment. She could feel her whole body ready to give up on her. Acnologia had come to the island, and everyone was doing their best that they could with the little strength they had left. She knew it was hopeless, because she could feel it in her bones, in every part of her body. She knew that Everyone could feel it too, she started to cry on her knees with Carla in her arms. No one could fight anymore, there were some who couldn't even stand. All they could do was huddle together holding each other's hand in a circle. With all their trust, hope, magic, and the help of the first master Mavis, they made one of the three strongest Fairy Tail spells. It was fairy sphere, and this spell is what would freeze them in time for seven years.

Wendy's last thought before everything went white was she hopes to see everyone she loves again. She smiled at everyone with tears in her eyes, hoping to see their faces once more. Acnologia returned to the sky, disappearing into the clouds.

Mest sat there until the sun sank under the ocean, and stars began to fill the sky. For some strange reason he felt alone and sad, as if he just lost something important to him.

Lahar slowly walked up to him and spoke in a hushed voice, "Doranbolt... The island along with all the Fairy Tail guild members have disappeared.. Acnologia and zeref are gone as well..."

Mest slowly turned his head towards Lahar as he spoke in a hoarse voice, "they're.. All gone... No one," His voice got lower with each word he spoke, "Made it off... The island?"

Mest clenched his teeth as Lahar put a hand on his shoulder then walked away. Was he foolish to think that they would come back? Fairy tail was strong, but was he really such an idiot to think they could defeat Acnologia? Or defeat zeref? He asked himself so many questions while dragging himself back to his room. Once he reached his door he opened it slowly hearing it creak. The room was dark, but he could still make out the furniture. Slowly sitting down on the bed he kicked off his shoes. Then fell back on the bed looking at the ceiling. His arms were above his head as he started to take slow and deep breathes. No one was around to share his pain or his broken heart. He finally understood how he felt, but now it's too late. He didn't care if it was wrong, he loved her. Even if he isn't allowed, he'll be there next to her, if she's still here. His vision got blurry as tears filled his eyes, then crossed his arms over his face.

"Mest! Welcome back!", The smile she always greeted him with, he will never see it again.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! Sorry for updating late I had some school stuff going on -_- aaand thanks for the reviews I actually like reading them ^^ and luna I love them too :3 I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter (sorry it's not that long) anyways gonna finish chapter 6 and hopefully upload that one as well...yeah... Ship dorendy! Byee :3

Chapter 5

Mest woke up with his head pounding. He leaned up while trying to open his eyes looking around the room. After blinking a few times he realized why he felt the need to look, because he was looking for her. His heart broke as he thought of her disappearance. Thinking back he should have told her his feelings instead of pushing it aside. If he wanted to find out if there was any way to bring her back he'll find it. Mest didn't know what time it was, so he decided to go to the dock of the ship, Maybe some fresh air will help him try to calm down. He rose out of bed and decided to leave his shoes off. Walking out the door he could smell the sea salt in air. He stopped walking as he thought about the time Wendy had told him about the smell of the ocean.

"Hey Mest, what do you think of the smell.", Wendy looked at Mest as she took a sip of her iced tea.

"Uh, the smell of what exactly?", he said trying to cool himself off. The heat out here is like being in oven.

"Of the ocean silly hehe.", she pushed her drink over to him.

Mest chuckled as he said, "well salty aaand maybe like fresh rain?", he took a sip then slid it back to her. He watched her as she lifted her head to the sky.

She had her eyes closed while sniffing the air, then a second later she smiled with her eyes still closed and turned to him, "you know what... Your right, but there's more to it."

Mest stared at her as she turned her head towards the ocean, "What do you mean by there's more to it?"

Closing her eyes she took a deep breathe of the air again, then faced him, "well dragon slayers have a powerful sense of smell so we can smell the smallest things and even magic."

"Really? Huh... Wait what do you mean by magic?"

Wendy giggled as she spun her cup, "well magic has it's own smell, it's kind of like the smell of lime."

"Lime? That's... Weird.", he heard she laugh and looked at her, then smiled.

Doranbolt was cut of out thought by Lahar, "Hey Doranbolt we're close to the council's harbor, once we get back we need to make a report then you can go home if you like." Lahar stood there a moment looking his friend over. How could he be so affected by their disappearance? He wasn't sure, but decided it was for he's own good before he became too attached to them.

"Yeah... I'll do that I guess.. How long is this report gonna take? I'm still tired so." He rubbed his eyes, then realized he was still standing in the middle of the hallway.

Lahar thought how bad this affected his friend considering he hasn't cleaned himself up for the day. Looking down he notice Doranbolt didn't have shoes on. He spoke as he pushed up his glasses, "Well if you stay awake and focused it shouldn't take more than an hour."

Writing reports are such a pain. Maybe helping the report won't be so bad, it might help clear his head, Mest thought. He might be able to ask if he could help search for them. Nodding his head, "Alright let's get this done, but first I need a shower."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys new chapter :3 hopefully you guys like it and it's kinda long... But anyways I don't like school ;-;) anyways enjoy :3

Chapter 6

Doranbolt forgot how the council's clothes felt like. He gotten so used to his Mest clothes that now he wondered how even endured wearing this. Pulling on his collar and the cape he mumbled, "how in the world are these clothes? The collar is too stiff, the cape is choking me, the gloves are too tight, agh damn suit, maybe I need a bigger size."

Lahar was walking infront of him. Had he really gotten so used to being comfortable? He never had any issues with anything.

He changed but at the same time he didn't. With his brows together Lahar turned to face him. Doranbolt nearly head budded him in the process. While trying to pull on his cape, only to make him choke then cough. Lahar looked very serious at his friend, he looked at him head from toe.

Then he spoke the way you would expect Erza to talk to someone who just misbehaved, "Doranbolt you're my friend. You don't have to tell me everything, but I'm concerned not only as a friend but as a coworker. You used to be very neat and organized now it's-it's like you don't even care now! Not to mention the clothes, you never complained about anything, not once-", he was cut short from his list of changes when Doranbolt finally remembered something important, well important to him at least. He wasn't fully paying attention in the first place. Since it was the only reason he came to the headquarters today was the very important "something".

Snapping his fingers he talked cheerfully, "oh yeah I was trying to remember to ask you if you could see if I could help search for Fairy Tail, oh wait, were you saying something?... I'm sorry, continue."

Lahar forgot to add to the list, immature. Sure Doranbolt used to space out, but it seems it's gotten ten times worst. Well a lot can happen in a week or two, clearly this is the proof. His friend will be back to his usual self, he shouldn't worry too much, since there is work to be done. Straightening out his shirt Lahar nodded, "Well I guess we can wait and see, but first the reports."

Doranbolt started walking again with Lahar then stopped, "Reports?... Reports?! Lahar you said a REPORT a few hours ago."

Lahar kept walking then shouted, "welcome back to the wonderful magic council of Fiore Doranbolt."

He would have responded with a smart remark since it's rare to see Lahar make any kind of joke, but Wendy popped in his head when he heard "welcome back".

After three hours all the reports were finally finished. Doranbolt felt as if his neck would snap any minute from all the looking down he had to do. Well He guessed that now would be the best time to leave, but first he had to ask about the search party. Getting up from his chair he told Lahar good night, then walked out of the office. He felt nervous for some reason, but if they let him do this one thing it might help him let go, if they really are gone. He kept walking, turning every now and then as he reached the chairman's office.

He stopped at the door, with his palms moist. What if they tell him no? Please just this once let him make this request. First he knocked on the door before opening it slowly. The chairman was seated at his desk signing off a big pile of paperwork. He looked up from his papers, then looked back down. Doranbolt wasn't sure how he should ask what he wanted to ask. The chairman's voice spoke before he could, "If you're thinking about asking to help search.. Don't ask.. Trust me when I say there is nothing left of that island and everything that was on it.", the chairman never once looked up from his papers.

Even though he already heard those words, it still left him speechless. Firmly he spoke, "Yes I know this already, but all I'm asking is just for one day that's all. I want to see for myself. After that I will leave this subject alone, and continue with my work."

The chairman stopped his writing and looked up, staring with a hard expression. Then laughed, "you think I would believe that?! You betrayed the council in more ways than one!", he stood up from his desk, "I know about that girl the Dragonslayer, you were told to limit your contact with anyone, but You go and join their team! This is the reason we have rules Doranbolt! Not to mention the commotion you caused at the island! You even told her your real identity! For all I know you could have told that sorry excuse of a guild everything about us!"

Doranbolt stood there frozen, of course everything he just said is mostly true, but that last part isn't. The chairman walked towards him then loomed over, "I will allow you to go there once, just once, but you will have to resign from your position if you do go. You can choose not to go, then you can continue your work and your normal life. It's a simple choice, you can go but you will lose everything in return, if you don't, then you can continue your life here." After he spoke he walked back to his desk, then starting signing papers again, "If that is it then please leave."

Doranbolt blinked a few times slowly turning back towards the door. He never expected for any of this to happen, for his whole world to turn upside down. He was still young, barely seventeen, yet his whole life has been nothing but pain. Fairy Tail changed that, now they're gone. Anger built up inside of him as he gripped the door handle. He loosened his grip, and turned back around, his mind is already made up.

"If that's the condition... Then I have my answer for you."

Was he about to make the biggest mistake or the best choice?


	7. Chapter 7

(Sorry for updating late and the new chapter of fairy tail was every emotional for and that one part with Doranbolt... Somehow I knew... Anyways enjoy)

Chapter 7

His whole life has been nothing but pain. After meeting Fairy Tail he felt that he gained the family that he lost so long ago. He just couldn't give up on them, notto mention he can't give up on her just yet either. She always reminded him of a person he lost along with his family, that's one reason why he fell for her. He would rather leave everything than to live a normal life with the guilt of not knowing. There's only one choice left for him to make right now.

"If that's the condition... Then I have my answer for you.. I'll go.. I believe I took the best choice, not only for myself but for that guild."

He waited for the chairman to say something, the silence was practically killing him. All he heard were the rustling of papers and the scratching of a pen.

"You can not take back that answer Doranbolt. You will pack everything from your office tomorrow, and you will leave with the search team that evening. Once you get back you aren't allowed back here, if you step foot into here ever again.. I'll arrest you."

Even though Doranbolt was expecting to hear that, it somehow gave him the chills. He simply bowed his head and left. While he was walking it felt like a big weight was lifted off his shoulders. He teleported back to his apartment. Looking around he realized how alone he felt. He got used to Fairy Tail's loudness. He left like he finally belonged somewhere, now he feels alone. He quickly walked to his bedroom hearing his footsteps echo off the walls. Once he opened his bedroom door it was still the way he left it. A queen sized bed with dark grey sheets and pillows, the rest of the room was filled with a desk, dresser, nightstand, and a walk-in closet. Everything in the room was either grey or black. He sat down on his bed and remembered to grab his suitcase from the living room he put down before he left for headquarters. Walking all the way back to the living and to his bedroom again he wondered how he handled living alone. He threw the suitcase beside the bed and went to his restroom, the restroom has two doors, one from his room and the other by the hallway. He changed from his council clothes to his casual clothes he wears on his days off and decided to go to a bar.

It didn't take Doranbolt too long to find a bar in Era, once he walked through the doors a heavy smell of smoke washed over him. He grimaced at the smell sitting down in a stool. A bartender walked up with a glass and a bottle in hand, "watcha' want?"

Doranbolt's mind was overworked from everything that happened the past few days and didn't really care as long as it was something, "watever you got I guess... Just as long as it's good."

The bartender slid the glass in front of him and pour him some of bottle that was in his hand and walked off. Doranbolt never had alcohol before but now he's willing to taste it. He put the glass to his lips and smelt its bitterness. The smell filled his nose as he chugged the whole glass at once. He scrunched his face and coughed, "ugh it was worst than I thought."

He asked for another.

Doranbolt didn't know what time it was but his head was pounding really, really hard. Was it him or is his pillow just really hard too. He picked up his head trying to see. Wait no, he was still at the bar sitting at an table in the back of the room. He groaned and put his head back on the table. The bartender walked up to him and put down a glass of water. He looked up and saw a girl about his age with brown wavy hair and blue eyes. She looked him over with his head on the table then smirked and jokingly said, "well it looks like someone has too much fun by himself. What was it a break up? Lost your job? Maybe a friend?"

All Doranbolt did was pout then quietly said, "you could say all three I guess." He took a sip of the water then left the bar back to his apartment. She stood there taken back, she only meant it as a joke but she guessed it was actually true. Doranbolt continued to walk along the road to his house looking around every now and then. He would have stayed and talk with- he didn't even get her name, with that girl but if it wasn't for her eyes. He couldn't take the fact that they were a similar color to Wendy's hair. There was always something that reminded him of her. He rubbed his face with his hands and opened his door. He was walking without thinking but still ended up at his house. Looking at the clock he took a shower then put on his clothes, staring into his mirror he decided to wear his casual clothes. He didn't need to wear them anyways.

A teleport later he was standing in his office at the council. Before he could take a step forward Lahar was on him, "WHAT THE HELL DORANBOLT?! WHAT DID YOU DOOO?! YOU GOT BAN- WHERE'S YOUR COUNCIL CLOTHES!"

He stood there for a moment and sighed, "well they're at home packed away, and I took what I thought was the best choice. Excuse me but I have an hour before the search team leaves, I would like to be there before they do."

Doranbolt never meant to be cold, it just came out that way. He hoped that his friend could forgive him for his actions. There were still a lot of thing he wanted to experience at the council but he was sure that won't happen now. He had reached the room that the search team was preparing in. When he walked in there was no one in there but one person. Confused he walked to guy sitting on a box and ask where everyone was at. The answer he got was unexpected, "they already left this morning, why? Wait are you Doranbolt? This was left for you."

The guy handed him a paper.

"Doranbolt,

We had to leave without you. We were given orders to do so by the chairman himself. We will search to the best of our abilities."

That was it, nothing more, why did trust the chairman's words in the first place?


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry guys for updating this story really late ;-;) I always say that but like this time it was forever. I had like a MAJOR writers block, so one night I had an idea but then I fell asleep and it went away. Then an hour ago I had a idea again and started writing since I couldn't sleep. Anyway I'll try my very, very, very best to update but yeah. If you guys can write a review on my story if you liked it so far I would really appreciate it, enjoy guys!

Chapter 8

What is he doing?! Wasn't his life pretty messed up already?! How could he possible believe the chairman would keep his word. Everything seems so out of control he didn't know where to step next. He's been tired of everything lately, he just wants to forgot it all. Maybe he should erase his memories, no he couldn't do that, he owed it to Fairy Tail and to Wendy to remember. Wendy, Wendy, he wants to be able to be close to her again, but he can't. Maybe all he needs is a distraction. Doranbolt was walking towards his house but then took a right back to the bar he left a few hours ago. He wondered if that girl waseo still at the bar, maybe she might be about to "help" him clear his head. He teleport the rest of the way there.

Doranbolt's head was pounding again, he groaned leaning up on the bed. He could only move so far until he felt something heavy on his right arm. Looking down he saw the girl from the bar sleeping in his arm. Confused he slowly moved off the bed and went to the kitchen. Well, for starters this isn't his house, it would be wise to leave. Once he got his stuff he left quietly out the front door. He took his time getting home, even though he knew that using her to help clear his head was bad thing to do, but he just didn't want to get consumed into his regrets. If doing this every night helped clear his head, then why not? His mind suddenly got blank, if Wendy was here she would be disappointed in him for doing something like this. Of course he couldn't do it, but still he had a feeling he won't be able to live normally without doing so.

Whatever, he will do what he wants there's no one to stop him.

At first it seemed to work perfectly fine, he once felt guilty for doing what he did. Month after month the same thing, it turned into years. After 5 years he gave up realizing how out of control his life looked. He didn't have much left for himself other than his smaller apartment than before and it was more messy. He lost everything again, his new habit got out of control that it lead him to do whatever he had to not remember them.

He was laying on the couch looking over he saw an almost empty bottle of alcohol. With his vision foggy he dropped the bottle on the floor while trying to reach for it. Angry, he picked it back up and threw it at the wall cursing it. No matter how much he tried picking himself up to start fresh, it seemed to not work out well at all. He sat back down and decided once again to change who he was, to be the person he knows Fairy Tail and Wendy would want him to be. He finally got up off the couch then went to his kitchen. Right when he opened up a bottle water somebody banged on the door. Ugh damn, he told them he would pay them back on Friday. He already had most of the money, the banging continued, "DORANBOLT OPEN THE DOOR! GIVE US THE MONEY AND YOU GET TO LIVE! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Yeah he'll get his life together after this, he walked to the door slowly then opened the door until the chain stopped it. He peeked his head from around the door, "uh about that look I have most of the money now, here," he handed a big tall man a bundle of money, "the rest of the $500 I'll give you on Friday afternoon."

The big bulky man looked at the money then back at Doranbolt, "alright just make sure you have it by 3 on Friday or you're dead," then he walked off. Well that went better than expect he guessed, let's just hope the rest of his day goes by better.

Doranbolt took a shower then went out, he wasn't sure where he should go but decided to look for job he's going to need the paycheck anyways. This was his first step to picking up his life again, well only just a bit. Walking around Era he found a for hire sign at sweet shop.

Wendy always loved sweets and practically buy the whole store with Erza when they went shopping. Walking towards the store window, he squinted to try to see the sign posted.

_CHARMING QUINCY'S SWEET SHOP_

_LOOKING FOR SOMEONE WHO CAN COUNT MONEY AND SERVE TABLES! _

_FIRST PAY IS 750 JEWELS! _

_(Must have a nice smile and kind personality)_

_COME IN STORE FOR APPLICATION! _

Well it won't hurt to try right? He stared at the paper for a moment the turn for the door. As he reached for the door he looked at himself, maybe it would be best to look a bit more presentable. He start to walk then realized he could just teleport, there were a lot of times he forgot he had his magic, mostly because he would space out.

After about thirty minutes he finally found something he thought was "casually formal" for an interview for a sweets shop. He wore dark jeans with a dark blue V- neck shirt with a leather jacket over a hoodie. His hair was his usual but with a little gel. He thought to himself how was a hoodie formal in any way, and should he work on his smile, then again was there even going to be an interview? Shrugging his shoulder he gave his best smile he could, but it just looked like he's trying his best to force a smile. Maybe if he smiled the way he would smile at Wendy it would look natural? He tried it, he thought of the day when Wendy laughed at him (with everyone else as well) after Natsu pushed his face into a cake for April fools day.

Mest looked up even though he knew he couldn't see anything with frosting all over his face. Natsu laughed putting a hand on his shoulders,"Sorry bro, but I just had too," then laughed even harder.

He wiped off the frosting around his eyes and then smiled taking some of the frosting from the cake and smeared all over Natsu's face. Natsu stopped dead in his laughter as Mest chucked then smirked at him. They both stopped then laughed together. Looking around Mest saw everyone sharing the laugh with them, and spotted Wendy smiling and laughing. She caught his gaze and gave him a warm smile then motioned that he had something on his face. It made him chuckle. Seeing that she made him laugh, she laughed too.

The way he smiled in the mirror at the memory was good enough for the job he guessed.

Seconds later he was back in front of the shop. He put the smile back on and enter though the door looking around the shop only seeing one person who looked like they worked there. While walking up to the counter he wondered if they were the owner of the place.

He asked, "Uh I would like an application for the job, I saw the sign posted outside," he scratched the back of his head afterwards.

A guy around his age with dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes looked at him up and down narrowing his eyes as he did so.

Doranbolt didn't know what to do so he just smiled again and scratched the back of his head again. Once he did that the guy behind the counter turned around and went through a door to the right and came back a few seconds later.

"You got the job, here this is the uniform you have to wear everyday when you come to work. Oh and my name is Quincy but just call me Quinn," then he smiled handing Doranbolt the uniform.

Doranbolt looked at the uniform surprised at how it looked and surprised he didn't have to do anything to get the job. He was expecting something childish and girly for the uniform, also it was just a shirt anyways. It was a lime color shirt with a white collar with the shop's logo on the front and the back had... Oh god the back was the worst. Well he kind of expected something like this since the place was called _charming Quincy's_ sweet shop, and the guy at the shop seemed like the owner who looked popular with the ladies. He had a light blush on when he reread the back again, "I'm just a stud muffin looking for my cupcake."

Quinn saw the look on his face then elbowed him and winked, "whatcha think? I came up with it myself hehe, but anyways you work five days out of the week from ten to six and paychecks come in on Wednesdays. You'll start at eight tomorrow for training. Oh, you got any questions?"

"Yeah, can I get a different shirt?"


	9. Chapter 9

Okay I actually updated a day after an update... I Hope I'm doing better on updating for you guys. Also what did you guys think of the ending for chapter 8? I was laughing while writing it and I hope you like Quinn since he ships Dorendy :3 If you can review the story if you liked it to help support me and give me more motivation to write haha enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 9

At first when Doranbolt started working at the sweets shop it was weird with his "uniform" and with all the girls flirting with him. Most guys wouldn't mind the attention but somehow he felt weird about it. Now after a few months he got used to all the girls and his boss. He thought that Quinn was an unusual guy since he talked nonstop and always tried to flirt with anything that had makeup on, but overall he wasn't bad person to hang around with. They actually became good friends in the process. Not only was Quinn his employer but he had help Doranbolt get his life together again. He still drank but not as much anymore, and he got back his old apartment, and it's clean too.

Doranbolt was cleaning off the tables during closing time when he looked out the window and suddenly thought how long it's been since he laugh and smiled like he did in Fairy Tail. Since he got his job here it was reminded of that feeling was, and happy that he hadn't let everyone down yet. It has been close to 6 years now since they all disappeared.

"Hey booolt. Bolt. BOOOLT!"

"Huh, Uh what? Don't call me bolt."

Quinn laughed, "Bolt they're playing your song... Crying lightning... Haha get it! Come on man I know what today is. How many years has it been and your still moping over that girl. Instead of Doranbolt I'll call you pedobolt hahah-"

Doranbolt hit The back of Quinn's head making him stop short in his laughter. The good thing was he didn't judge him for liking Wendy, he just ended up teasing him about it a lot, "Just stick with bolt or next time its your pretty little head Quinnie."

Quinn was spinning around a mop with a pout,"Hey man not cool. Not cooooool, and yes boooltie!"

Boltie turned around with a death glare.

"Just kidding! Just kidding!"

Doranbolt stretched his arms out while Quinn finished locking up. He yawned and thought what he should do with the rest of his evening when Quinn spoke up.

"Hey you wanna go get a drink? I know you're gonna go get one any way, because of today an' all."

"Sure why not. Just don't try to hook me up with anyone again."

"Yes sir!"

Both them started walking, after a minute Doranbolt realized Quinn sounded like Natsu's cat Happy. Once they got to the bar they started talking about past stories like usual and then out of nowhere Quinn asked Doranbolt if he wanted to join his guild.

Quinn wasn't sure how he should word it, "Doranbolt I know you haven't gone back to a guild after what happened with Fairy Tail an' all but you think you would wanna join my guild? Our guild is a treasure hunting guild called Silver Fox."

Doranbolt was a bit taken back at what his friend just said to him. Now he remembered there were days when Quinn didn't come to work for a while, maybe he went on missions then. Well he wasn't sure if he should join or not, it's not that he didn't want to join it was if he was ready to. He closed his eyes and thought about all his friends in Fairy Tail, all their smiles and laughs. He really missed the feeling of being in a guild and he knew that all of them would want the best for him. Opening his eyes he nodded his head, "I know its time to move forward, so taking this step to being in a new guild will help me with that. Besides I think I would like a bigger income, no offense Quinn haha."

Quinn jumped up and yelled to the bar with a drink in hand, "HE FINALLY LET GO OF HIS LITTLE GIRLFRIE-"

Doranbolt was bright red hitting Quinn with the menu. There were times like this when he had the right mind to just kill Quinn before he said anything to world about Wendy. Even though nothing really did happen between them. He guessed it was the principle of the thing, by thing he meant respecting the lady. He felt that he was getting closer to something he had been waiting for a long time now. Looking down at his drink, he smiled to himself thinking that the big storm in his life seemed almost over.

Quinn always loved when Bolt was in his own little world since he pull pranks on him. This time he figured he use his love for Wendy another go. He knew what she looked like since Doranbolt showed him a photo of everyone from Fairy Tail in it. His magic was to make decoys of anything, it helped when they went on missions. Chuckling darkly, he made a fake Wendy appear on the seat besides Bolt, "Uhhhh Bolt... Bolt I think you would want to look to your left," he tried his best to look surprised and shocked at the same time to see the reaction his friend would have.

Doranbolt was cut short in his thoughts, "Ugh you always do something when I space out I'm not falling for," he looked towards the direction Quinn was pointing, "Any... Of your... Tricks."

He face got blank as he stared at her face. He was temped to touch her face spilling his drink in the process. Putting his hand on her cheek he gave a sad smile, and tried his best not to tear up. She was looking at him curiously then gave her warm smile he missed all these years. After a few seconds she went away, and Quinn looked at him oddly,"You know I wasn't expecting something so, how do I put it... Maybe gentle or breathtaking? I was expecting you to jump her or hold onto her for dear life."

"Quincy, Quincy I knew one day you were going to do this after I told about Wendy but i didn't think she would look so real. It felt like she wasn't dead for that moment... Thank you."

"Sure thing your welcome... You really like her don't you? I mean I know I should be telling you it's wrong with the whole age thing an' all, but the way I saw you look at her and the way she smiled at you. It was like watching one of those old black and white romantic movies. It seemed like both you were made for each other in a way I can't explain. Oh, I'm sorry for going on and on...you okay?"

Doranbolt had his head down with his hands over his face. He could feel warm tears going down his hands, and sniffled, "... Yeah it's just... You sounded so stupid it made me cry haha seriously though I never heard anything like that."

"Haha I'm sorry Bolt but it's true, aaaanyways I'm going home. I think three drinks is enough for me I can't ruin this beautiful face."

"That sounds like a good idea, I'm pretty tired too and when will you introduce me to the guild?"

"Hmmm tomorrow? Since the shop will be closed, just met me by the train station and we will head just outside of Magnolia."

"Yeah... The time?"

"I'd say about noon, I want to sleep in."

Wendy always though Doranbolt was bad with being late but she never met Quinn. It was like the time didn't matter to him or others. He looked at his watch again then looked around him. Its been an hour and he hasn't shown up yet. Doranbolt got up from the bench he was sitting on and started to walk out of the station. He yawned as he dragged his feet staring at the ceiling. Once he gets home he's gonna go back to sleep, maybe he should teleport home. After yawning he looked back down and saw her again making him stop. Even though he wanted to kill Quinn for being late and for bring a fake Wendy to live, he also wanted to thank him for him to be able to see her face. She waved at him then was gone, just like that.

A moment later Quinn found Bolt in a daze or "off in his own little world". Well he wanted try to make for being late since there a few girls he decided needed his number.

Doranbolt turned to his side to see Quinn, "I don't care why you were late but let's go I'm tired and I want to see how everyone is."

"Okay so where is everyone? Are they on missions or?... Don't tell me this guild is just you three?"

Quinn spoke up from the group, "Four if you include me. Look we like the size we have even though most guilds have more members. We got fourth place in the Great Magic Games last year and we're one of the few treasure hunting guilds that use magic. With you joining a guild we can travel faster on missions, not that we only want you for that or anything."

"No I understand what you mean but I can't believe it's just you thre- four. I'm sorry I'm Doranbolt Gryder and you three are?"

"Is he talking to me?"

"No you idiot to US."

"I should be the one saying sorry. I'm Jackson and that one there is Freckles then the other idiot is Ash."

Doranbolt look them over. Jackson was a tall fellow with long silver hair and grey eyes, he wore what looked like a jumpsuit. Freckles on the other hand looked like a nerd start out of high school with his black glasses, slicked back purple hair, brown eyes, and of course his freckles. Ash looked like a playboy with a "cool" attitude. His eyes seemed to change color and his brown hair was spiked. Not bad he guessed.

He continued to watch his new guild mates as they did whatever. He smiled as he watch them fight for awhile then checking for some new loot or job requests. After all was down at the end of day Doranbolt was laughing away with Ash as The other boys fought on who won the game of pool. Even though it wasn't Fairy Tail, he could still feel happy with his new nakama.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay guys here is chapter ten! Enjoy and it's sort of short sorry and don't forget to review if you guys like the story. Ship dorendy! See you in a few days guys :3

Chapter 10

The days Doranbolt didn't have to work at the shop he went over to his new guild. Sometimes he would have to teleport with Quinn, since he said he didn't want to waste money on a train. Then the days he did have to work, his new guild mates came to the shop to visit. He learned and adjusted to his new life in his guild. Already he had been on a lot missions with all the guys. One morning when he woke up he realized that another half year had already went by. During that time he had his birthday, Ash and Freckles birthday, Sliver Fox had gotten third place in the Great Magic Games.

When he got out of bed he heard something in the kitchen, and inched his way down the hallway past the living room. He was holding a lamp in one hand yelling, "YOU PICKED THE WRONG HOUSE BUDDY!"

Freckles passed out hitting the floor, while Quinn freaked out making Ash and Jackson yell to stay quiet. All Doranbolt said was "oh" then went back to his room. Everyone froze expecting to hear him get mad about being in his house.

Quinn knew what day it was for Bolt, but everyone else was still at a lost wondering why they were there so early in the morning, by morning they mean the afternoon. Quinn wanted everyone to help cheer up Bolt today and to get him out of bed.

Doranbolt was well aware of what today was, it was Wendy Marvell's birthday. He only knew it was her birthday because he had to read up on everyone in Fairy Tail before he went on the S-class mission six years ago. He wasn't sad or anything he was just being lazy and didn't want to get out of bed. At the same time he didn't want to waste today in bed, so he got up and went back to the kitchen. This time he heard a lot more noise then when he first walked into it. The first thing he saw was Freckles still passed out on the floor while Jackson had one foot on the poor guy's stomach, yelling at Ash with a frying pan in hand.

"ASH YOU IDOIT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO BURN THE COOKIES!"

"Tch, WHAT KIND OF MAN BAKED COOKIES! I TOLD YOU I WASN'T GOING TO DO IT BUT YOOOU DIDN'T LISTEN!"

"DONT MAKE ME BREAK YOUR NECK!"

"I'd like to see you try baby jack!"

"You little! AHHHHHHH!"

Jackson flew onto Ash as they started to wrestle each other.

"Moooorning bolt! I- we made some cakes and cookies aaaand breakfast!", Quinn was hold out a tray of food beaming with a smile. Doranbolt looked over Quinn's shoulder to see freckles still being trampled on by Ash and Jackson while they grabbed for each other's throats.

He chuckled and took the tray from Quinn taking a closer look of the food. He walk to the table with Quinn at his tail waiting for his friend to take a bite of the food he-they made.

Sitting down Doranbolt said, "Quinn I know you know what today is, but they don't," motioning to the three in the kitchen, "so I don't get why all four of you are here. Are you planning something big or what?"

"Well you can said that I guess, if you want the real reason well... I found a really good mission for us, and I thought it would be a good way to celebrate her birthday for you."

"M'kay and what is this 'really good mission' request paper at so I can look at it."

"Eat first."

"Why?"

"Just eat."

Quinn placed down several maps, papers with symbols, and the request paper. Everyone other than Doranbolt knew about the mission in full detail. He had his eyebrows scrunched together looking over all the papers in front of him.

"Okay Jackson you explain, I was the one who found the job so."

"Alright then, well as you know Quinn found this job request for us. The thing about this job is that the client said to use as much time as we need to retrieve the item we are looking for. We have maps of the area the client thinks is the place we will find it. These papers right here give us extra information that might be useful."

"Do we even know who the client is?", doranbolt said cutting in. He had a weird feeling about this mission and wanted to know who posted the request.

"No, no we don't. The request was sent to us by mail along with the papers. The only thing we know is that it was sent from era at the post office by that herb shop."

Doranbolt knew where that was and thing was that it was the closes post office to the magic council. This request couldn't be from the council right? Did the council know he was in silver fox? There could be a chance that it isn't from the council, then who would it be?

For the rest of the time at the guild they went over the mission many times. After what seemed like forever Doranbolt finally teleported home flopping onto his bed. Even though he didn't do much today he still felt very tired. Thinking back on what happened today he wasn't all that excited to go on this mission. Quinn and Jackson decided that the guild would go on the mission in a few weeks. He figured he might as well pack now instead of trying to rush once the day comes he has to leave. Getting up off the bed he went to his closet to get his duffle bag. He just threw anything into the bad not caring to folding any of his clothes. He reached for something else to throw in his bag when he saw the sleeve of his old Mest shirt. He had a sad smile on his face as he thought back the days of Fairy Tail.

"After all these years, you still haven't given up on them have you?"

Doranbolt was startled by the voice and instantly looked up. He clutched his shirt tightly looking up as Lahar. The request was from the council and Lahar was here personally to see how it will be handled.

"What do you want Lahar? Let me guess that job request sent to my guild was from you wasn't it?"

"The council wants you to come back Doranbolt, I was able to get you a second chance. There's something I have to tell you as well if you accept to work with us during the mission."

Doranbolt was terribly confused but he knew that the weird feeling he had all day was right. Now that Doranbolt remembered he had to ask Lahar something.

"How the hell did you get in my house?"

"That's what your worried about?"

"...yeah."


	11. Chapter 11

New chapter! Enjoy guys, and I finally got the last two volumes of Dance of the Vampire Bund, I love the manga and the anime. Anyways I'm going to watch the new episode of Fairy Tail. Again review if you like the story, ship dorendy!

Chapter 11

Lahar couldn't believe how strange Doranbolt seemed after six years. He was still the same person but there were some changes that could be notice if you knew him very well. Doranbolt's sense of urgency was one of them, not to mention his lack of neatness got worst.

Lahar cleared his throat, "Well doranbolt I don't think that is important in our current situation. As I was sayi-."

"First it was Quinn and everyone else, now it's you. How the hell are you guys getting in? I wonder if they got in the same way you did... I don't know.. No wonder why Lucy used to get mad when this happened to her," Doranbolt said to himself until realized he wasn't paying attention to what Lahar was talking about.

There was an awkward silence between them. It didn't help that Lahar looked like he was about to blow his top.

"Okay I'll listen this time. Can you explain the whole thing again, maybe?"

Lahar sighed, "Fine."

Doranbolt had his eyebrows scrunched together, "Okay so what you are saying is that you have asked the chairman himself to give me one more change to stay in the council. He gave you this mission to give to my guild Silver Fox. By completing the mission I get my old job back and everyone in my guild gets 500,000 jewels... But we have to give you the item... Why?"

"Well we heard that this item, which we don't know what it is either, can cause someone to get stuck in their own mind in an infinite space or time. The only way out is different for each person, apparently it has to be something to give them the will to live. It can be very dangerous if in the wrong hands, and we want to make sure no one else falls victim to it accidentally. Silver Fox would be helping the world and the council by doing this mission."

"Well I don't see a problem I guess we get more than the actual reward. The thing is I have to tell the guild about it and I don't want my old job back. I'm happy working at the shop and the guild, sorry."

"I don't care if you tell your guild about this, but you have to take the offer for the job! That's the whole reason why I'm here in the first place!"

"Lahar look at me, does my life look unstable to you? Does it seem like I need to get my life together? No, so why are you making a big deal out of it?"

"I'm doing this for your own good. If you don't accept my offer then your guild won't have nothing left."

Doranbolt was silence for a few minutes until he spoke up, "Alright I'll do it, just don't harm my friends or my guild, then you a got a deal."

"What happened Doranbolt, why are you protective over those people?"

"I learned from Fairy Tail that my loved ones are more important than a promotion or a job."

"I see, well I'll be taking my leave. See you in a few weeks Doranbolt."

The next four weeks went by faster than Doranbolt wanted them too. He dreaded the mission at the same time he didn't. He still had that weird feeling everywhere he went. The night before the mission he couldn't sleep at all, the only thing he could think of was the worst possible outcome. It wasn't till around three in the morning when he finally dosed off. The next time he woke up it was only six, then decided to get ready and head over to the guild first. He got up slowly from his bed making his way to the shower. Afterwards he double checked the house so no one else will break into his home while he was gone. For a strange reason Doranbolt wanted to go on the train instead of teleporting to the guild.

He took his time getting there arriving just before freckles did. Soon after everyone showed up together.

Jackson was the first to walk through, "there you guys are! We waited so long over by the train station."

Ash had sunglasses on and looked like he had a very bad hangover going, "ugh someone please turn down the lights."

Quinn simply yawned and said good morning then flopped onto the table closing his eyes.

Doranbolt didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid of losing more of his friends again. He still hasn't told them about Lahar and the mission. There was so many things on his mind he felt like it was going to explode soon.

Quinn hated how cold the table was and opened his eyes. He saw that Doranbolt looked deep in thought and was worried about something. He knew one thing that would calm him, but he wasn't sure how everyone else would react to what he was about to do.

"Hey bolt is it okay if Ms. Marvell joins us on this journey?"

Doranbolt heard him but he was fully paying attention. Then he looked up, "wait what did you say? Quinn this is no time for jokes man."

Everyone else in the room was confused at conversation and kept quiet. Then looked back and forth between the two. Ash was about to asking something, but jackson covered his mouth and shushed him.

"I'm not joking bolt, like I said I wanted to do something for her and for you, so I think it would be pointless to just have you here. Also isn't it long overdue for some closure?"

Doranbolt looked like he was trying his best not get mad, at the same time he was blushing hardcore.

Ash was the first to say something out of the two who seemed even more lost behind him, "Wait, Doranbolt did you have some girl break your heart into a million pieces or what? I'm confused, their confused, everyone is confused."

Doranbolt stuttered for words, "G-guys it, it isn't like that okay, just... It was like a one sided thing I guess, maybe she had feelings... Oh god I'm a pedophile.. Do whatever you want Quinn."

The three confused mages looked at each other and said, "pedophile?"

"Don't tell me."

"Doranbolt was a creeper?"

"More like a stalker, was he obsessed with her?"

"IT WASNT LIKE THAT OKAY! I used to be her partner in another guild when I was in the council.. Don't ask about that part, but anyways I was trying to look for her and once I did, she turned around too fast and... I ended up kissing her... I DIDN'T FORCE MYSELF INTO HER! It was all by accident and that was when I was 17 I think. She was was 12, after that we still talked, but it was different. Not like different bad but different good. Ugh I don't know how say it I guess, but she's a wonderful person. She's kind, caring, always smiling, strong, and goofy sometimes. Her heart, smile, and laugh are the purest thing I know...That's all so... Yeah."

"See I told its like one of those beautiful black and white movies!"

"Shut up Quinn."

Ash, Jackson, and Freckles understood most of what Doranbolt and Quinn were saying, but they were still confused on a few parts.

Jackson never would think of Doranbolt as a pervy guy. He know that Doranbolt was a good and honest man, even though he went into his own world for awhile and sometimes quiet. Jackson believed what he said, and from the way he talked about her, she was very special to him. He wouldn't mind her being here as long as she didn't hold up the group too much.

Ash's head still pounded but didn't really care about this girl at the moment. He wanted to see her and get to know who she is since it seems like she's really important to Doranbolt.

Freckles was concerned if his friend had broken the law with being with a minor, but then again it was his friend so he didn't care. Everyone had done something a lot people would never do, even himself.

Quinn yawned again getting off the table. He looked over at Doranbolt then looked down besides him. Then he simply gave Doranbolt a smirk saying, "I hope you have fun with your little girlfriend today. I'm pretty sure everyone would wanna get to know Ms. Marvell. Oh and Doranbolt say hi, I want to see your reaction."

Doranbolt blinked looking down to see her looking around with frighten eyes. She looked up at him and smiled leaning closer to him, since he was the only person she knew in the room.

He missed the way her eyes sparkled, he returned her smile and said, "It's been a long time Wendy, how are you? You don't have to be afraid of anyone here, they're all my friends. They might look mean, but trust me they aren't."

"Thank you Mest, I mean Doranbolt. I think I'll stick with you, the guy with the glasses is scary and... I missed you."

She actually spoke to him, she had said his name again. It was hard for his voice to come out, "Welcome back Wendy, I missed you too."

"Ash, how am I scary?"

"Shut up you idiot, you ruined the moment!"


End file.
